Sugita Tomokazu
|Ocupación = Seiyū|Rol = Sakata Gintoki|Cumpleaños = 11 de octubre|Edad = 34 años}} es un seiyū que nació en 11 de octubre de 1980 en Saitama, Japón. Biografía Es un empleado de Atomic Monkey. En Japón su rol más conocido es por el de Kyon de la serie La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya y Gintoki Sakata. Sugita ganó en la categoría de Mejor Actor de Reparto en la tercera edición de los Seiyū Awards. Mide 177,6 cm y pesa 62 kg. Su grupo sanguíneo es B. Otros trabajos * Ceres, Celestial Legend (Kagami Mikage) * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver (Gladion) * X/1999 (Subaru Sumeragi) * Chobits (Hideki Motosuwa) * Please Teacher! (Masami Yamada) * Please Twins! (Masami Yamada) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Over) * InuYasha (Renkotsu) * GetBackers (Raguel) * Bleach (Nova, Kensei Muguruma) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Youlan Kent) * Vulgar Ghost Daydream (Souichiro Kadotake) * Eyeshield 21 (Reiji Maruko) * Genesis of Aquarion (Sirius De Alisia) * Genji: Dawn of the Samurai (Taira no Kagekiyo) * Honey and Clover (Takumi Mayama) * Inuyasha (Renkotsu) * Pani Poni Dash! (Alien Subordinate) * Shuffle! (Rin Tsuchimi) * Super Robot Wars (Brooklyn Luckfield) * Legend of DUO(Zieg) * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (Rotton the Wizard) * Gadget Trial (Major Mihara) * Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi (Soldum Seldor) * Genji: Days of the Blade (Taira no Kagekiyo) * Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) * Honey and Clover II (Takumi Mayama) * Inukami! (Shirou) * Kanon (Yuichi Aizawa) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Kyon)4 - 2008 Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation Award, Best Voice Actor (Japanese)5 * The Wallflower (Takenaga Oda) * Hiiro no Kakera (Takuma Onizaki) * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Taurus Rasgado) * The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (Kyon) * Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) * Arakawa Under the Bridge (Hoshi) * Tegami Bachi (Moss) * Inazuma Eleven (Edgar Valtinas) * Love Pistols (Yonekuni Madarame) * Blood Jewel (Rei Taiko) * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Lucile Eris) * Nurarihyon no Mago (Zen) * Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (James Tradmore) (Japanese Dub Over) * Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru (Natsuhiko Moriaki) * Togainu no Chi (Keisuke) * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (Oscar H. Genius/Ugly Snot) * The Tyrant Falls in Love (Kurokawa) * Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori (Yasuyoshi "Aeon" Sano) * Yumeiro Patissiere SP Professional (Ricardo "Rick" Benigni) * Buddy Complex (Lee Conrad) * Buddy Complex Kanketsu-hen: Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de (Lee Conrad) * Nobunaga the Fool (Leonardo da Vinci) * No-Rin (Kuwanosuke Naganawa ) * Kamen Rider Gaim (Demushu) * Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! (Demushu) * Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii (Neil) * Riddle Story of Devil (Kaiba) * Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (Kirihara Takeaki) * Nanana's Buried Treasure (Hiiyo Ikusaba) * Nobunaga Concerto (Ashikaga Yoshiaki) * Terra Formars (Ichiro Hiruma) * Ultraman Ginga S (Ultraman Ginga) * Gundam Build Fighters Try (Kei Karima) * Assassination Classroom (Tadaomi Karasuma)10 * Cute High Earth Defense Club Love! (Gōra Hakone) * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (Kyon) * The Testament of Sister New Devil (Yahiro Takigawa, Lars) * Samurai Warriors (Katō Kiyomasa) * Gintama (Gintoki Sakata) Categoría:Seiyū